


I Missed You

by effronte_petit_singe



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, London, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effronte_petit_singe/pseuds/effronte_petit_singe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is working in London and Cosima joins her for a holiday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of hopefully more? Totally open to suggestions, criticism and of course a bit of praise ;)  
> I wouldn't be apart of this world without SianRuns, I feel incredibly lucky! She's a huge influence and my wonderful beta! This one is for you mon petit ours :) x

It was five thousand, one hundred and ten hours or three million and sixty six thousand seconds since she had had her last holiday, Cosima thought to herself. She was staring out of the rain stained window as the train sped through open spaces of fields and scattered pylons.

 

The rising sun was flickering through trees from the opposite side of the carriage; streaming in and casting shadows on the empty seats. In front of her was a table laden with an empty sandwich box, a crisp packet and a bottle of water. Cosima was grateful that she had the table and seats opposite to herself as she spread her legs out and stretched her arms.

 

A big yawn escaped her lips and she corrected the glasses which had fallen down her nose slightly. She checked the time: 06:15, she had stepped off the plane only two hours ago and the cold British morning hit her with a somewhat refreshing blow. She had taken the red eye from Minneapolis in the hopes of sleeping and feeling revitalised for when she landed in London.

 

With the crying baby and the loud mouthed _and rather opinionated_ mother she did not get anywhere near the amount of sleep that she was expecting, however. But nonetheless she was merely 15 minutes away from Paddington station. She slid her phone out her pocket, sent a quick text then shuffled to the next song on her playlist. The first beats on the snare could only mean one song: Sunday Morning – Maroon 5 came on. Cosima closed her eyes and smiled at the irony, for it was in fact Sunday morning.

 

“The next station is Paddington. This train is terminating. Please remember to take all your belongings with you.”

 

Cosima woke with a start and she rubbed her tired eyes. She was no longer surrounded by greenery; the train was pulling into the station. She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. As the train came to a stop, she pushed the button impatiently and the doors opened. She was greeted with thousands of solemn faces, faces of early morning commuters boarding the train. _I guess London doesn’t sleep much either_ she thought to herself as she wrestled her way off the locomotive.

 

Once both feet were planted firmly on the ground she looked around to get her bearings and headed to the exit down the platform.  She popped her ticket in the machine and smoothly navigated herself through the narrow terminal. Looking around the packed station she clocked the sign for exit and below it stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

 

 

Time stopped for Cosima as she took in the beauty of this angel. It wasn’t until she was barged by a disgruntled gentleman in a suit that she realised she had been staring at her for at least five minutes. She took a moment to compose herself and wandered over to the Goddess standing there, she had beautiful blonde locks that curled and fell effortlessly on her shoulders. Her hazel eyes, wide and bright were scanning through the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

 

Cosima dodged and weaved through the long arms and legs of the impatient travellers and finally made it to her destination. Before she could even say hi she cupped her hands on either side of the blonde’s soft cheeks and kissed her delightfully soft lips. She felt the blonde smile against the chaste kiss then pull away.

“Good morning to you too!” Delphine said with a small chuckle and kissed Cosima’s lips again, savouring the taste of her fiancées lips and enjoying the feel of their bodies touching as she pulled her lover close. After what felt both like a lifetime and not nearly enough time, she broke the kiss and grabbed Cosima’s hands.

“I think it’s time to leave, mon amour. People are starting to stare.” she said with an embarrassed glance over at the men staring from across the station.

“Let them stare.” Cosima glowered, as the males tried to disguise their staring “They’re just jealous that I get to do this…” Cosima hooked her free arm around Delphine’s back and leant her back into a romantic embrace. It wasn’t easy to do considering the height difference and they almost toppled over. The women both laughed as Delphine pushed herself backup. She appreciated the show of affection regardless. After regaining their balance Delphine slotted her hand into Cosima’s ringed fingers and headed for the exit.

 

20 minutes later and they had made their way to the block of flats that DYAD had rented for Delphine. The flat was far from luxurious but was within walking distance of the train stations and the local Tesco. The only problem was the view. Her bedroom looked out onto a dark lit alley way which had a strong odour of stale beer and urine, but that’s London for you… She was in London lecturing at Queen Mary University. She was a special guest as far as the University was concerned having travelled from the highly respectable (and deeply pocketed) DYAD institute and they had asked her to stay an 2 extra weeks to oversee various immunology projects.

 

 

She found that she had quite a bit of spare time in between lecturing once every other day and meeting with students twice a week, so she decided to persuade Cosima to join her in London for a holiday. It didn’t take much persuasion and Cosima was on the next available flight. Now that Cosima was here she wanted to spend as much time with her sightseeing and exploring what the city had to offer.

 

Cosima however had other ideas which quickly became apparent as soon as she closed the door to her flat behind her. Before Delphine could even begin to apologise for the mess of the place Cosima pinned her to the back of the door and was already latching her lips to the blonde’s neck.

 

“Mon dieu” Delphine yelped as her eyes fluttered shut at the touch of her lover’s lips on her neck. Cosima knew the exact spot on her neck to make her weak at her knees.

 

“It’s been two weeks too long” Cosima said in between kisses.

 

“Very true” Delphine gulped in response as Cosima’s hands pushed her coat of her shoulders and onto the floor. “But I wanted to show you the sights, take you out for breakfast…”

 

“I know what I’d rather have for breakfast…” Cosima husked in a deep voice that vibrated through the very core of Delphine. The blonde could not help but give into her own desire to have her fiancée, taste her lips, and trail her fingers down her stomach…

 

“Bedroom, now.” Delphine ordered. Cosima agreed immediately, she moved her lips up to Delphine’s and they crashed together, tongues battling for dominance as they backed their way carefully through the flat towards the bedroom.

 

Cosima’s legs hit the bottom of the bed and she crept her way backwards onto the bed until her head hit the pillow, Delphine had crawled on top and lay flat against the woman she loved. Their lips never parted once and their practised tongues still twisted together lighting a fire inside of them both.

 

Cosima’s hands made their way from the bottom of the blonde’s spine and travelled up slowly towards her hair causing the blonde to shiver against her touch. In return she balanced on one arm and slid her right arm from the brunette’s neck down her shirt and towards the hem of her skirt where she laid her hand there and got an annoyed grunt from the brunette beneath her. She smiled and looked into Cosima’s eyes; they were full of passion and desire, reflecting her own feelings as if she was looking into a mirror. The kisses slowed and they relished the presence of each other, Cosima was right, two weeks was too long.

 

With experienced ease, they began to remove each other’s clothing bit by bit, teasing at the skin lying beneath the fabrics, savouring each touch, each glance. Smiles crept across their faces. With only their lingerie remaining, Cosima travelled her fingers along the strap of Delphine’s black lace bra, pushing it to one side as she sighed. Delphine questioned her motion with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’ve missed you, so much.” Cosima said

 

“I’m here now mon amour” Delphine responded with a kiss on her nose.

 

“No, I’ve really missed you” Cosima said with a hint of the usual cheekiness in her voice and Delphine decided to play along as she often did.

 

“Oh really? How much have you missed me?” Delphine’s lips moved towards the brunette’s neck and nipped at the sensitive parts that got the brunette’s heart racing and legs shaking.

 

 “Tell me what you have missed about me” she said in between nipping and sucking at the Cosima’s pulse point.

 

“I missed the way you look beneath me as my fingers travel down your neck, your chest, your stomach, towards your…” before Cosima even finished her sentence she was smiling and flipped them over so that Delphine was underneath her. She caught Delphine by surprise and blonde was annoyed at the loss of connection with the brunette’s neck.

 

That annoyance soon left as her as lips found Cosima’s lips and they collided together. The fire had reignited and their hands were travelling along each other’s bodies, to find the others bra. Cosima was first and moved the cup to one side where she latched her lips around the nub that was forming. She drew perfect circles around it and sucked softly causing the blonde to arch her back and push her breast into her lover’s face. Delphine had Cosima’s in her hand and was massaging at the nipple between her finger and thumb, feeling a groan in response vibrate through her chest.

 

With her free hand she unclasped the brunette’s bra and had more space to play with her chest with both her hands, the brunette was biting playfully each time she squeezed. Cosima reach around Delphine’s back and unclasped her bra in return, she sat up and removed her own the blonde followed suit. She lowered herself back down to her fiancée’s lips where she gained entrance with her tongue and let her fingers trail down the pale white skin as she teased in circles, stopping certain areas to cause the blonde to shudder underneath her.

 

Her fingers stopped at the waistband, teased more circles then slid down the outside of the cotton material to cup her lover’s heat. She was so wet and they both groaned at the response to the touch. Delphine lifted her hips up towards Cosima’s fingers that were now circling her folds through the soaked cotton.

 

It wasn’t long before Cosima sensed Delphine’s impatience and with both hands slowly slid the underwear down her legs. Delphine gasped at the cold air hitting her heat and watched as Cosima removed her own underwear, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrows and whimper at the sight. Cosima smugly slowly crawled her way back up the bed, the blonde couldn’t wait and pulled her lover back to her lips and let her hand trail down her stomach seeking the brunette’s heat.

 

She found Cosima’s thigh and travelled up her leg to her heat, when she made contact the brunette bucked her hips down seeking further friction. The blonde smiled to herself and circled around the clit of her aroused lover. In return the brunette slid her hand back down the toned stomach and onto Delphine’s centre. The actions made both of them groan and hips buckle as they both sought out their release. They locked lips and both women started to move their fingers between each other’s folds, playfully dipping, each teasing touch becoming increasingly wetter under well-practised fingers.

 

As if in perfect sync with one another they both slid a finger inside, causing a gasp to fall from lips where they kissed with further passion, as the release they so desperately craved was building inside them. They slid in and out in together with calculated movements before both adding a second digit to join the first. Their hips were cantering in time, their naked breasts touching between the movements their thumbs now circling the sensitive bundles of nerves, coaxing the other to climax whilst their fingers curled inwards to hit the right spot.

 

Both women were moaning loudly from the tension building inside them, they both knew they were close and a few more strokes brought them toppling over the edge together. Cosima exhaustedly fell on top of Delphine as they both rode out the waves of their orgasm, trying to catch their breath. Delphine removed her fingers and wiped them on the sheets whilst Cosima brought her own digits to her lips to taste the remnants of their love making.

 

“Hmm, this is a good starter” she said as she licked her fingers clean and planted a kiss to her lover’s lips, “When’s the main course?” she said raising her eyebrow.

 

Delphine tasted her own arousal on her lips as she licked them to answer “well now that you’re here we could have breakfast in bed?”

 

“I like where this is going” Cosima replied with a twinkle in her eye and she crawled back into bed.

 

“Thought you might” Delphine said before kissing her lover and commencing round two… 


End file.
